


"Небо, разве ты допустишь?"

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшое допущение, совсем небольшое. Что если Шерлок Холмс встречался с мисс Адлер до событий, описанных в рассказе "Скандал в Богемии"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Небо, разве ты допустишь?"

Ей не нравились манжеты. Хотя модистка уверяла, что в этом платье она будет чудо как хороша, но манжеты не нравились. И пока Ирэн ехала на концерт, она всё время о них думала. Увы, времени на переделку уже не оставалось.  
С утра болела голова, но отказаться от выступления было нельзя. Концерт благотворительный, для англичан это очень важно, от такого не принято уклоняться, если только ты не лежишь при смерти. Ирэн хорошо знала устроителей и была уверена, что деньги не затеряются в чьих-то карманах. И ещё такие концерты – это хорошая реклама.  
Устраивала вечер некая пожилая леди, супруга одного из высокопоставленных чиновников Министерства иностранных дел. Публика, впрочем, ожидалась самая разная. Милая леди Ада очень любила музыку, она была ценительницей, и Ирэн чувствовала себя польщённой, что её опять пригласили, предоставив самой решать, что исполнить. У Ирэн был свой аккомпаниатор – очень талантливый мальчик, с большими перспективами, который обожал её втайне – думал, что втайне, конечно. Рыжий, нескладный, он сгибался над инструментом как вопросительный знак, но играл прекрасно, и так тонко чувствовал то, что пыталась выразить Ирэн своим пением. Как жаль, что скоро придётся уезжать и бросать мальчика на произвол судьбы.  
Экипаж остановился у особняка. Ирэн  явилась немного раньше. Перед ней должен был играть какой-то пианист, потом пел тенорок из молодых да ранних. Её же выступление венчало собой вечер.  
\- Леди Ада, как вы сегодня замечательно выглядите! – Ирэн лучезарно улыбнулась, здороваясь с хозяйкой.  
Старушка улыбнулась в ответ, показав прекрасные зубы, и трудно сказать, какие из них настоящие. Седые волосы её уложили в замысловатую причёску, бриллианты все были на месте, но Ирэн ничуть не покривила душой – дама была впрямь мила, добра и, главное, отличалась искренностью.  
\- Спасибо, дорогая. Уж просите мою старческую прямолинейность, но вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
\- Немного болит голова.  
\- У меня есть замечательные капли.  
\- Нет, спасибо, леди Ада. Думаю, что это пройдёт.  
Ирэн очень хорошо знала, что всякие замечательные капли порой содержат опиаты, а голова должна оставаться ясной. Ничего, немного трагичности на лице ей не помешает: она собиралась петь в том числе и две арии из «Орландо».  
В комнате, которую ей любезно предоставила хозяйка, Ирэн выполнила несколько упражнений для голоса, ещё раз придирчиво осмотрела себя в зеркало. Она заранее отказалась сидеть в зале, пока будут выступать другие, но когда гости соберутся, нужно показаться ненадолго.  
Их было не так уж и много, но по довольному лицу хозяйки Ирэн поняла, что материальная сторона сегодняшнего предприятия удалась. Кое-кого мисс Адлер тут знала ещё с первого своего выступления у леди Ады. Но были и новые лица. Ирэн очаровательно улыбалась, когда хозяйка знакомила её с нужными людьми, ловила на себе восторженные взгляды мужчин и ревнивые – женщин. Всё это волновало её очень мало.  
Когда все расселись, а на сцене заиграл пианист, Ирэн заняла своё место в кресле, которое поставили в соседней комнате. Её рыжий мальчик притулился неподалёку, нервно сжимая в руках ноты. Мисс Адлер улыбнулась ему и сделала вид, что слушает довольно приличное исполнение сонат Моцарта.  
Головные боли были вызваны постоянным беспокойством: король опять начал преследовать её, и кое-кто из друзей намекнул Ирэн, что он может воспользоваться услугами знаменитого частного сыщика Шерлока Холмса. Это пугало. О Шерлоке Холмсе ходило множество слухов, не всем из которых Ирэн была склонна верить, но о сыщике упорно твердили, что он не знает поражений. Говорили также, что он не гнушается использовать и противозаконные методы, если цель и интересы клиента того требуют. У Годфри на всё был один ответ – «выходите за меня замуж». Спешить с этим мисс Адлер не хотела, хотя адвокат Нортон давно стал для неё большим, чем просто друг и поверенный.  
Вежливо кивнув пианисту, который закончил выступление и вышел как раз в ту дверь, за которой она сидела, Ирэн встала и немного прошлась по комнате, пока тенор со своим аккомпаниатором занимал место на импровизированной сцене.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, Джордж, - похлопала она по плечу своего верного рыцаря, - мы заставим их рыдать.  
Это была любимая поговорка Ирэн ещё со времён её театральной карьеры.  
Заиграла музыка - мисс Адлер уселась в кресло. Тенорок был очень даже неплох, он исполнял английские песни, голос его звучал, может, и не очень богато, но зато пел он с душой.  
Наконец, пришёл и её черёд. От хандры не осталось и следа, Ирэн вошла в зал, как и подобает примадонне, пусть даже и бывшей. Пока Джордж устраивался за роялем и подготавливал ноты, она успела окинуть взглядом публику. Обычно мисс Адлер выбирала себе пару жертв из зала, на которых работала всё выступление. Выбирала самых скучающих и недовольных и доводила их до нужного ей состояния. Тогда за остальную публику можно было не беспокоиться.  
Начала она традиционно, усладив слушателей энным исполнением «Ombra mai fu». При этом она выбрала себе подходящий объект: слева сидел высокий старик с пышными бакенбардами и мясистым носом. Он не выглядел дряхлым, но при этом, кажется, самым недопустимым образом дремал.  
«Ты-то мне и нужен», - подумала Ирэн.  
Пока зал одобрительно аплодировал (англичане всё же обожают эту арию), мисс Адлер кивнула аккомпаниатору. Когда аплодисменты стихли, она сама объявила следующий номер своим звучным, глубоким голосом. Старик в кресле открыл глаза и с интересом посмотрел в её сторону.  
Ирэн начала с арии “Non fu gia men forte Alcide”, где Орландо доказывает, что любовь и рыцарская доблесть – вполне сочетаемые вещи. Она не просто пела, а играла – голосом, мимикой, интонациями. Если бы на ней был мужской костюм, она бы прошлась по сцене, добавила бы жестов. Но зрители оживились, на лицах появились улыбки. Старик слегка склонил голову на бок и внимательно слушал. Раньше его рука вяло лежала на подлокотнике, а теперь он слегка принялся покачивать пальцами в такт музыке.  
Когда Ирэн закончила петь, к хлопкам прибавились возгласы «Браво!», в том числе и от её жертвы.  
«Кажется, придётся бисировать», - подумала она.  
Головная боль, меж тем, куда-то испарилась.  
Выдержав паузу, мисс Адлер кивнула Джорджу, который уже только и ждал разрешения начать, нацелившись на клавиши своими длинными, слегка узловатыми пальцами.  
Теперь публику нужно было добить, но не совсем, а чтобы она ещё была потом в состоянии желать ещё. Что может быть лучше для этого, чем «Cielo, se tu il consenti»? (2)  
Ирэн не пропустила речитатив перед арией. Дама прямо перед ней слегка вздрогнула, как будто безумный рыцарь Орландо сейчас кинется на неё с мечом.  
Мисс Адлер забыла, что на ней шикарное новое платье, с неудачными манжетами, она забыла о манерах леди, об осанке, забыла о приятной глазу мимике. Это было ужасно неакадемично и неприлично, на грани вызова. Она была мужчиной в те минуты, когда пела эту издевательскую для голосовых связок арию. Лицо её исказилось мукой, глаза расширились. Она сейчас держала в сжатых кулаках, грозивших небу, нити, концы которых были намертво привязаны к сердцу каждого в этом зале. Бедный старичок торопливо смахнул с глаз слёзы.  
В финале арии Ирэн сразила публику скупыми рыданиями в голосе.  
Зажмурившись, она пережидала овации, изгоняя из себя сумасшедшего рыцаря. Потом улыбнулась, посмотрела на публику. Многие аплодировали стоя. Старик с бакенбардами, кажется, готов был себе ладони отбить.  
Прозвучали и первые требования спеть на бис.  
Теперь можно было исполнить, что угодно. Все они принадлежали ей, целиком и полностью.  
  
\- Дорогая Ирэн, познакомьтесь: месье Франсуа Дюваль, - леди Ада подвела к мисс Адлер того самого старика.  
Он оказался очень высоким, хотя и сутулился немного. Лицо его и руки были покрыты старческими веснушками, но в серых глазах ещё сохранилась живость. Взгляд был в высшей степени благодушным.  
\- Мадмуазель Адлер, - сказал он по-французски, - позвольте выразить вам моё восхищение.  
Старик слегка поклонился.  
\- Спасибо, месье Дюваль, - ответила Ирэн также, по-французски, - но, кажется, я помешала вам отдыхать.  
Она так мило улыбнулась, что сердиться на её лёгкую насмешку было невозможно.  
\- И совершенно правильно поступили. Я очень люблю музыку, но сюда попал скорее по знакомству. Я не думал, что услышу такое великолепное пение на благотворительном вечере. Обычно они очень скучные, хотя и необходимые.  
\- Могу я узнать, чем вы занимаетесь, месье Дюваль?  
\- Я старший компаньон одной юридической фирмы в Париже, а в Лондон приехал просто сменить обстановку.  
\- Это тайна, понимаю.  
\- Мадмуазель?  
\- Помилуйте, что может быть более неподходящим для смены обстановки, чем Лондон?  
Старик тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Вы такого плохо мнения об английской столице?  
\- Я немного устала от здешней суеты. И, согласитесь: она не такая весёлая, как в Париже.  
Она взяла месье Дюваля под руку.  
\- Значит, вы любите музыку, месье? И музицируете сами?  
\- Нет, что вы. Мы, юристы, ужасные сухари.  
\- Да-да, я видела, какой вы сухарь, - улыбнулась Ирэн.  
Но леди Ада уже подводила к ней ещё одного гостя.  
\- Ох, эти приёмы.  
\- Увы, мадмуазель, - улыбнулся старик.  
\- Открою вам тайну, месье Дюваль, - шепнула Ирэн на прощание. – Сегодня я пела только для вас.  
\- Польщён, мадмуазель Адлер, - он взял её руку и склонился к ней. – В силу возраста я забываю многие вещи, но это я не забуду.  
«Какой милый», - подумала Ирэн о французе, слушая восторги подающего надежды дипломата. В конце вечера она поискала Дюваля взглядом, но не нашла. Сначала пожалела об этом, а потом забыла.  
  
***  
Сидя перед зеркалом у себя в спальне, мистер Шерлок Холмс смывал с лица грим. Приглушённое освещение в доме у леди Ады, его бывшей клиентки, помогло обмануть опытный взгляд мисс Ирэн Адлер, а уж она-то могла понять, что старик ненастоящий. Седые бакенбарды были уложены в коробку, оставалось избавиться от пигментных пятен на лице и руках.  
Достав из портсигара папиросу, Холмс закурил.  
Майкрофт на днях сообщил, что король, видимо, решит обратиться к нему с деликатным поручением, касающимся его бывшей любовницы. Прибытия монарха на остров ожидали со дня на день.  
Дело обещало быть любопытным, хотя Холмс и не был сейчас уверен, что ему захочется за него браться. Разве что ради того, чтобы извлечь доктора Уотсона из его семейного рая.  
«Сегодня я пела только для вас».  
Мистер Холмс затушил сигарету, потянулся и принялся избавляться от последних следов старика Дюваля, довольно улыбаясь.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Handel: Non fu già men forte Alcide (Orlando)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBPwM1674nQ
> 
> 2\. Handel: "E questa la mercede...Cielo!" (Orlando)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LXuTJS9pOg


End file.
